Dreams Revealed
by Erisabeisuu
Summary: No one belives that Lord Voldemort has returned, that is untill they witness it themselves. AU slight OOC and possible OoTP spoilers.


_Disclaimer: I do not own HP or any related subjects I'm just a fan who happens to write fanfiction about it._

Harry Potter sat in the Great Hall talking and eating like everyone else, but with one exeption everyone else was happy and laughing. Harry knew no one believed him when he claimed that Voldemort was back. They all thought that he had killed Cedric and that when he was missing for a week he was just hiding somewhere in the castle, but he wasn't he found out what a week of torture by Voldemort and his Death Eaters felt like. He hoped to god that neither he nor anyone else had to go through that ever again, but he knew that as long a Voldemort was alive someone would and it only added to his fury. Ever since he escaped he had been distant and cold to everyone his friends included. He had buried himself in spellbooks absorbing everything like a sponge and he, a mear fifth year, had mastered every spell in the books even those above seventh year level. Hermione would be jealous he thought, but he knew she wasn't she like everyone else was worried. The nightmares where the worst though not even Sora, his new phoenix, could ward them off.

He could see them even when he was awake, he could see Cedric's murder, Voldemort's rebirth, and he could feel the torture. He could hear the screams, the taunts, and the high cold laughter. He looked over to the Hufflepuff table and shuddered, but he was brought out of his thoughts by the arrival of Draco Malfoy.

"Well, well, well what do we have here the scar-head, the weasel, and the mudblood." he said with a sneer and then a smirk, like he was ever doing anything else. Harry just looked at him with his blank haunted stare, he saw Malfoy's smirk falter slightly before coming back full force. He vagely heard Ron tell the other boy to shove off, before he stood and started to walk away. He noticed the entire hall fell silent when he stood even the professors watched as he walked away until he heard a voice yell "_Somnium Aperio_".

He turned only to see Malfoy give a triamphant smirk as a jet of green light hit him in the chest. At first nothing happened then he noticed he couldn't move his arms or legs, he started to struggle then he heard everyone in the hall gasp. He jerked his head up only to see himself and Cedric. He like everyone else watched as the scene played out like it always did in his dreams. He saw that even the professors were watching motionless, Umbridge included. His attention went back to the image as he spoke.

_"Just take the cup!" the image of himself said._

_"No," said Cedric. They watched as he stepped over the spider's tangled legs to join Harry, who stared at him. Cedric was serious. He was walking away from the sort of glory Hufflepuff House hadn't had in centuries._

_"Go on," Cedric said. He looked as though this was costing him every once of resolution he had, but his face was set, his arms were crossed, he seemed decided._

_Harry looked from Cedric to the cup, and back to Cedric staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face._

_"Both of us," Harry said._

_"What?"_

_"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it."_

_Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms._

_"You...you're sure?"_

_"Yeah," said Harry "Yeah...we've helped each other out haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."_

_For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin._

_"You're on,' he said. "Come here."_

_He grabbed Harry's arm just below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held out a hand over one of the cup's gleaming handles._

_"On three, right?" said Harry. "One...two...three..."_

_He and Cedric both grasped a handle._

_Instantly, Harry and Cedric vanished with a small flash of light that indicated a portkey._

Everyone in the hall gasp as they vanished with the portkey, Harry saw out of the corners of his eyes the everyone was rooted to the spot watching what really happened that day take place it front of them. He saw that the Hufflepuff's who had often glared at his and claimed him a murderer were looking at him in apology as they saw he had argued for either a tie or for Cedric to take the cup for himself. The Professors were also the looking at him with varying expressions of saddness. Professor Sprout offered him a small smile at the fact he had tried to give Hufflepuff and Cedric the glory, Snape was stone still and expressionless as he watched with everyone else, and Umbridge looked like she was going to be sick and it wasn't even to the bad parts yet. Then Harry caught sight of Cedric's parents who were standing a short distance from the head table like they had been headed that way before eveything started, and where now watching it with stricken looks on their faces. '_NO! I can't let them see this!' _Harry thought as he stuggled against the spell, and hard he saw that he had gathered attention as he struggled with all his might to break the spell. He couldn't stop it and now, now they were going to see what he had that night. He saw the worried looks pass through the students, with the thoughts like 'he wouldn't struggle so much if it wasn't bad' or 'what could have happened for him to fight so hard'. They would soon have their anwser as their attention went back to the image.

_Harry slammed into the ground and as his injured leg gave way fell forward, Cedric doing the same._

_"Where are we?" he asked. Cedric shook his head, then got to his feet and helped Harry stand as well. They looked around only to find themselves in a graveyard with the black outline of a small church visible in the distance beyond a large yew tree to their right, and a hill to their far left with an old house on the hillside._

_Cedric looked down at the Triwizard Cup and then up at Harry._

_"Did anyone tell _you_ the cup was a Portkey?" he asked._

_"Nope." said Harry. He was looking around the graveyard. It was completely silent and slightly eerie. "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"_

_"I dunno," said Cedric. He sounded slightly nervous. "Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

_"Yeah," said Harry, glad that Cedric had made the suggestion rather than him._

_They pulled out their wands. Harry kept looking around him. He had, yet again, the strange feeling that they were being watched._

_"Someone's coming," he said suddenly_

_Squinting tensely through the darkness, they watched the figure drawing nearer, walking steadily through the darkness and the graves. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking and holding its aroms, he could tell that it was carrying something. Whoever it was, he was short, and wearing a hooded cloak pulled up over his head to obscure his face. Several paces nearer, the gap between them closing all the time... Harry saw that the thing in the person's arms looked like a baby...or was it merely a bundle of robes?_

_Harry lowered his wand slightly and glanced sideways at Cedric who shot him a quizical look. They both turned back to watch the approaching figure._

_It stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only six feet from them. For a second, Harry and Cedric and the short figure simply looked at one another._

_And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open._

_From far away he heard Cedric's frantic calls, and then he heard a high, cold voice say, "_Kill the spare"

_A swishing noise and a second voice, which screeched the words to the night: "_Avada Kedavara!"

Harry heard the gasps as he screamed out in the image when his scar suddenly burned, and then the gasps as the voice ordered the figure to kill and the screams when the figure screeched the killing curse. He saw the teachers pale and cover their mouths with their hands, and Cedric parents pale and start to silently cry. He then heard the breathes of relief when the image continued.

_The words sturred Harry's memory and using every last bit of strength he had left he yelled, "NO!". Before grabing Cedric's leg and yanking it so he too fell to the ground, and right where his chest used to be the killing curse flew through empty space to strike a random headstone._

_"Thanks,"he whispered._

_The cold voice called out again, "I SAID KILL HIM!!"_

_That was when the killing curse flew at them over and over again as both ran dodging between the headstones._

_"Cedric take the cup and get out of here it's me they want!" Harry yelled to Cedric over the screeches of 'Kill him' and the yells of the killing curse. _

_"NO! Not without you, we are going to get out of this together!" he yelled back. _

_"Alright, let's run for the cup, and get the hell outta here!" Harry said as he and Cedric rounded a headstone and ran for where the cup was left. The pain in Harry's leg forgoten for the present. Harry saw the figure aim at Cedric and yell out a curse, "_Scindo!"

_As the curse flew towards Cedric, Harry jumped in front of Cedric so that the curse hit him in the back. He screamed out in agony as the curse cut open his back leaving him on his knees bleeding heavily from his back. Cedric grabed his hand dropping his wand and reached out for the cup, neither had noticed the man had come up to them until he grabed Harry , and just as he grabed the portkey hit Cedric with the killing curse._

He heard the gasps as they ran and dodged the curses, and the whispers when he told Cedric to leave without him. He heard the intake of breath when the figure pointed his wand at Cedric, the screams when he shot of the cutting spell, the gasps when Harry took the curse for Cedric, the cries when he himself was grabbed, and the screams when Cedric was hit with the killing curse. Harry saw Cedric's parents hug each other tightly and cry, and the Professors all except for Snape and Umbridge let silent tears fall. Snape was very pale and looked like he was going to sick, and Umbridge looked like she was going to faint or be sick whichever came first. But the projection wasn't done yet.

_"NO!! CEDRIC!!" Harry yelled as the boy vanished with the cup._

_He was then thrown against a headstone and tied to it. He struggled and tried everything to get free in the end he couldn't so he watched in depair as the man conjured a giant cauldron, and went about preparing something. He heard the cold voice again as it snaped, "Quickly Wormtail!"_

_"Yes, Master." said the man as he scrambled to get things done._

Wormtail, Wormtail, THE TRAITOR!'_ thought Harry as he spat out the man's name with pure hatered, "PETTIGREW!! TRAITOR!! I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE LET THEM GET YOU!!"_

_The man stopped to look at Harry for a moment before lowering his hood to reveal his face. He quickly gagged Harry so that any noise he made would be muffled. He then quickly finished whatever he had been doing and then the cold voice that could only be Voldemort's said, "Quickly begin, begin."_

_"Yes, Master" Pettigrew replied as he picked up the bundle and carried it to the cauldron that was begining to boil. As he unwrapped the robes Harry saw what was inside, and had to stop himself from gagging. Inside was what appeared to be a baby but the head was like that of a snake with bulbous red eyes and only slits for it's nose, mouth and ears. The body was shrunken, deformed, and twisted beyond recongition; it only looked like a lump of mangled flesh only it looked black and rotted. Harry watched as Wormtail dropped the abomination into the cauldron, and he hoped to god that that _thing_ drowned. _

_Harry watched with growing horror as Wormtail chanted something causing magical sparks to fly from the cauldron in an array of colors before saying clearly, "_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

_The ground beneath his feet Harry's feet cracked allowing dust and splinters of what could only be bone to fly into the cauldron causing the sparkes to turn from a raindow of colors to a solid black. He watched as Wormtail wimpered and drew a dagger in his left hand and lifted his right over the cauldron clearly showing his hand and his missing finger before saying, "_Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master!"

_Just as Harry realized was he was going to do it was to late to close his eyes, so he watched as with one swift stroke Wormtail cut off his right hand. This time he gagged but nothing more as he watched the sparkes turn an evil shade of red. Then Wormtail shakly walked over to him and cleaned the knife in the grass beside the headstone wimpering the whole time before taking a deep breath and saying. "_Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe."

_Harry tried to struggle as Wormtail lifted the knife to cut him, but he was bound to tightly and screamed around the gag as Wormtail slashed his left arm from shoulder to elbow and collected some of his blood, before turning back to the cauldron and flinging the blood in. The sparkes glowed a killing curse green before flashing a bright white and vanishing . Harry watched in horror as an extreamly thin and pale arm lifted before a hand settled on the side of the cauldron with a second one following on the other side. He watched as Voldemort stood inside the cauldron with his back to Harry and said, "My robesss Wormtail, dressss me."_

Harry heard all the professors gasp as the image of himself yelled out the figures name and called him a traitor, he heard them gasp again as Pettigrew removed his hood and gagged his image, and he heard everyone let out cries of disgust and shock as the bundle was unwrapped. He saw the professors looks of dawning horror as Wormtail continued the ritual and summoned the bones out of the grave. He saw and heard their looks of shock, revusion, and horror and the gasps as Wormtail raised the hand missing a finger and proptly cut it off. He heard the cries as the figure of himself had it's arm slashed, and he heared the gasps of terror as Voldemort stood. He saw the Snape looked ready to run for it, or get sick. While Umbridge was staring openmouthed as the evil wizard stood and spoke in his chilling voice. He returend his attention back to the image and the memory it showed.

_His voice was high, cold, and hissing. It made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. He watched as Wormtail hurriedly struggled to follow his masters orders with only one arm. He watched as Voldemort said, "You have done well Wormtail hold out your arm." _

_"Yes, Master, thank you Master." Wormtail gasped breathlessly as he held out both of his arms unsure which his master wanted him to hold out. Harry watched as Voldemort made Wormtail a silver hand and then rolled back the sleeve on Wormtail's left arm and pressed his thumb to the Dark Mark, which at that moment burned black. Harry heard the cracks of apparation and watched as several figures in black robes and skull masks bowed before Voldemort and as he turned around Harry sucked in a breath. Facing him was one resurrevted Lord Voldemort he was completely bald, his eyes burned the color of blood, his nose was gone replaced by twin slits that flared when he breathed through them, his mouth thin and almost lipless was curled into a malicious smile. _

_"Welcome my Death Eaterssss, to my little sscelebration party." He said in his hissing voice with a mocking tone as he surveyed his Death Eaters. Finally his eyes landed on Harry, "Ahh, yessss and here'ssss the geusst of honor. Mr. Potter."_

_Harry was chilled to the bone when Voldemort began laughing then a feeling of utter dread and fear filled him as Voldemort declared, "I Believe that I owe you boy, a debt of pain, and here isss the repayment, _CRUCIO!!!_"_

_Harry screamed in agony, so loud were his screams that the gag muffled nothing and they filled the air echoing off the headstones on the graves. After an eternity which was only five minutes to the others the pain stopped, but he could hear the continuing laughter of both Voldemort and the Death Eaters, he heard Voldemort say," I don't think you've learned your lessssson yet boy. Luciuss, Wormtail, Avery, Alecto, Amycusss, ssstep forward."_

_With that four figures stepped forward along with Wormtail and removed their masks showing, Lucius Malfoy, Avery was a tall man with brown eyes and a look of glee at being called by name by the Dark Lord, Alecto and Amycus Carrow were short, squat, and lumpy man and woman both with wary expressions on their faces as they stood before their lord. _

_"Come let usss teach thissss boy why he should fear Lord Voldemort," he said and as one Voldemort, Malfoy, Avery, and the Carrow's raised their wands and shouted, "CRUCIO!" _

_Harry's scream was to much for his throat to handle so they only hear one cry that sent a shiver down even Voldemort's spine before he went silent, but he was still obivously screaming. He was writhing hard enough that after five minutes the ropes binding him snapped and he fell to the ground still thrashing and silently screaming his agony._

He heard the gasps as the Death Eaters appeared and the Screams when Voldemort turned around and welcomed them, and the gasped screams when his image was hit with the toture curse. He saw the professors look on in horror, and the students staring openmouthed at the scene with an the girls covering their mouths with one hand to express some extra amount of horror as they watched with wide eyes. He heard the gasps as four other Death Eaters were named, most looked at Malfoy for a moment as his father was named before returning their attention to the image. They watched as they formed a line before the Dark Lord, and them the gasps of ever growing horror as he was hit with six torture curses simultaneously, he saw them shudder at his cut off scream, he saw the professors look at the real him in a sort of awed horror even Snape. Umbridge looked at him also horrified, he knew that she wouldn't say a word about him lying ever again. He heard them all gasp as the ropes snapped allowing him to thrash and writhe in his agony. He watched as the image went black for a moment, he knew it was only going to get worse, he tried to remember which part of his toture he had dreamed of the night before not that it really mattered all of it was terrible. He heard them start to whisper to each other and then fall silent as another scene unfolded out of the black.

_"Well, Potter it sssseemsss that I have underessstimated your sssstubbornessss," Hissed Voldemort as he stood before a very bloody and barely conscious Harry as he was lying on his back in the middle a cell. "After sssseven daysss, one would exssspect at least some change of heart from an insssane and foolissssh boy inssstead of a ssstubborn sssssane one that will not ssssee reassson and join me, oh well that jussst meanssss more fun for me and my Death Eaterssss sssso no worriesss there."_

_"Did I ever tell you, you talk to much snake face?" Came the weak retort as he turned his head in the Dark Lords direction. It was soon anwsered by a scream of rage and a torture curse. Harry didn't even flinch anymore, he just laughed weakly and said, "You'll have to do better than that I'm afraid that was far too weak to be a torture curse."_

_He was anwsered by another shriek and a swift kick to the side. "You have outlived your ussssefulnesssss, Potter. Do you wissssh to know what will happen to your pressscioussss ssschool, and it'sss sssstudentsss hmmm? No well then I'll tell you they will either join me or die assssss ssssimple assssss that. Ssssoon the world will bow to me and their presssciousss ssssavior will already be dead."_

_Harry shivered as Voldemort laughed after his little speach turned and left, only to be replaced by several Death Eaters as the torture started again. His screams followed Voldemort down the hall echoing endlessly against the stones. He was left alone, but one of the Death Eaters being an idiot left the cell door open, seeing this Harry dragged himself out of the cell and looked down the hallway. Using the bars he pulled himself up to stand and using the wall as a sort of crutch hobbled his way down the hall. _

_"This is too easy," he mumbled to himself. Soon he came to an open door the room was empty except for a small shelf that housed a strange colored egg, his and Cedric's wands, and several torture devices. He step carefuly into the room and going around using the wall to walk made his way to the shelf he grabbed both wands. He heard a soft tapping noise from beside him and looked just in time to see the egg crack and burst into flames. Their where the egg had been was now a baby phoenix, which proptly trilled and turned to Harry who was to shocked to move. The phoenix walked as best it could to Harry and nudged his hand with it's head and trilled again. Harry carefuly picked it up and looked at it more closly. _

_"And I'd thought I'd seen weirder things before, but this has to take the cake," He muttered to himself. Only to be brought from his thoughts by a crash from down the hallway, "Well there went my good luck, let's go see how long it takes me to get killed."_

_"POTTER!" came Voldemort's rage filled shriek from the doorway._

_"Apparently, three seconds." he muttered before saying loudly, "Well what can I say your security stinks and-" He then caught sight of something he didn't think he would ever see again, the Triwizard Cup. "You have got to be kidding me."_

_And just as Voldemort screamed in rage and lifted his wand, Harry using his newly restored wand summoned the cup praying it was still a portkey, and it would take him to hogwarts. He caught the cup and vanished just as Voldemort shot off the killing curse._

He heard the gasps as he was shown to be in cell, and the looks of even more horror as they saw him bloody and wounded. He heard the sharp intakes of breath as he smarted off and insulted Voldemort, and saw the shocked faces when he taunted him about his weak torture curses. The Professors looked at him in a sort of shocked awe as he did so. He saw them all shiver just as he did when Voldemort laughed and the gasps and weak cries when they saw him get another round of torture. He saw the relieved and awed looks he got as they watched the image of himself hobble down the hallway, and mutter about it being to easy. He heard the gasps from all the professors, purebloods, some of the half-bloods and hermione as they saw the egg, and again from everyone as it burst into flame and hatched. Among all the shocking and horriffing images this one brought out small giggles at his expression and coo's about the cute bird, and small light laughs at his comment. However, it soon turned serious again as they heard the crash, and then the scream of rage, and he saw the confused looks as he made his last comment before they turned to looks of disbelief, as he summoned the cup and vanished.

With that the image disappeared as the spell ended, Harry promptly stalked forward grabbed Malfoy and socked him in the face five times before releasing him. He then turned and walked to where Cedric's parents were still standing and when he reached them withdrew an elegant silver box from within his robes and presented it to them bowing slightly. This was the reason that he had asked Professor Dumbledoor to call them in the first place so he could give them that. He and the entire hall watched as Cedric's mother took it and opened it to reveal a highly polished wand, Cedric's wand. Both she and Amos Diggory stared at it for a moment before she looked up at Harry hugged him and said in a whisper the words, "Thank you."

Harry, for his part, was shocked at the fact that she had hugged him, but returned the jesture and said quietly to both of them, "Your Welcome, I would have done this privately, but I think that after that now was a better time, and I'm sorry you had to watch that you shouldn't have had to, again I'm sorry"

"It's alright Harry, at least now we know how he died, and who did it, You even saved his life twice before it happened. And thank you very much for bringing us his wand it means a lot to us." Amos said in the same quiet tone also hugging Harry who nodded and replied, "I would have given it to you sooner, but after I got back everything was hectic and during the summer I'm cut off from the wizarding world. And sending it by owl felt wrong, so I had to wait for school, and then with everything going on It took awhile before I could ask Professor Dumbledoor to call you for me, otherwise I would have given it to you sooner. I'm sorry it's so late though"

"Don't be, you did it as soon as you could and that is good enough for us, thank you again Harry." Mrs.Diggory told him as he turned to leave. As he walked by Malfoy, who was still on the ground where he had fallen, he gave him a swift kick to the stomach to which none of the professers, not even Snape or Umbridge, protested, and contiued his walk out of the hall he heard as soon as he closed the door the roar of every student starting a conversation at that exact same moment, but he ignored it and continued his way up to the dorms. As he settled on the bed Sora flew from her perch only to settle on Harry's chest and trill bits of phoenix song till he fell asleep still with thoughts of the Diggorys running through his head.

_AN: okay again part of my HP binge a simple if not overly long drabble where everyone finds out what happened that night in the graveyard with my little twists in there, If it's not that good or if it's disjointed or something of the sort please tell me, If you like it pretty please tell me either way review! I'm not going to get any better if you guys don't tell me when or if I'm good or bad. Also sorry for any and all mistakes. Also if you guys want a sequel or for this to contonue please tell me._

_Ja ne, _

_Erisabeisuu_


End file.
